Herbivore
by Hell North
Summary: Hibari Kyoya don't like it, when the pease in his beloved Namimori is disturbed. And if anyone don't follow the rules, he'll be bitten to death. But lately he accept the fact, that there is an special italien who always fights with him. But what if this person is going to leave him alone?


The school bell rang and all the pupils of Namimori Middle School poured out of their classrooms and jostling through the school gate. It was Friday and no one could wait to finally start the weekend. Therefore, the campus was soon lonely and deserted. Well, that isn't correct at all.

When complete silence had returned Hibari got up from the couch in his office. As disciplinary chief he had been assigned a private room where he withdrew most of the time. Especially during the breaks it was a quiet place where he had endured no annoying weaklings. He hated being in crowds, especially if it is concerned about loud, pathetic herbivores. To them, he had nothing but contempt. They always had to stand together in groups and went anywhere alone, because they were afraid something might happen to them. Hibari was the exact opposite. He stayed away from all, did his own thing and cleared every opponent mercilessly out of the way. He was strong. Yet he had to admit that he is from time to time a little lonely.

He raised his hand and looked at the ring stuck on his finger. He was broad and had a large coat of arms, on which was a cloud. Many times his eyes were stuck in it. He could still remember how he had found the ring in the mail. At first he was going to throw it away. For jewelry he had not much left. And anyway, he had no use for this waste. But something stopped him of just throwing it in the garbage can next to him. So he had put it into the pocket and went to school as usual. His mind was constantly at this small, round, metal thing this morning. Who came up with the idiotic idea to send him something like that?

But even when he arrived and saw Sawada Tsunayoshi, he knew the answer. He also had such a ring and was wearing it with a chain around his neck. His two friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, had one. Hibari only wanted the three to ask and bite them to death if it is appropriate, but when he realized that they themselves do not really know what it was all about, he did not. Let them find out and tell him later. He had finally time.

Actually, he did not want to waste his time with these three. They were nothing more than pathetic herbivores. They always hung around together and made trouble. And, worst of all, they seemed to regarded Hibari as a part of their group. The mere thought of it made him boil with rage and he had beaten someone prefers. Since the matter in the Kokuyo School he had not heard much from them. But somehow he had a vague feeling that the whole thing wasn't over yet. And this ring ... he thought it was kind of a symbol that he won't get out of this anymore? If it is so, then it was relatively unimportant. As long as his school was not damaged, it interested him very little, which hired these idiots or pulled him into it. Who knows, there could possibly be some exciting fights in the future for him?

Had he already suspected that there would be fighting side by side with these guys, he would have bitten all of them to death. That would have saved him a lot of trouble. In the fighting around these ridiculous rings he got hurt and the Namimori Middle School was also drawn huge hit. And that was all the fault of the "Vongola", as they called themselves. They're lucky to had this weird women made sure that everything was put in order.

He clenched his fist and left the room of the Disciplinary Committee. As he walked through the halls, he let his gaze critical wander over the walls and the floor. Everything seemed like back then. It was possibly hard to imagine that here recently battles had taken place. Sometimes he also wondered whether he had dreamed it all.

Hibari climbed the stairs to the top and came across a heavy door. With firm steps he walked onto the roof of the school and looked around. As always, there was no one but him up here. It was calm, but in a good way. Remote he heard the noises from the street, where the regular city traffic prevailed. The sun shone down on him and warmed him. He put his head back and looked at the white clouds moving across the bright blue sky. What a wonderful weather.

He leaned against the wall next to the door and closed his eyes for a while. When he opened them again, the sun had already moved a significant step further. He must have dozed off. He stretched and yawned hugely. As the school song, which he loved above all, sounded, he looked up again. A small yellow bird was circling above him and eventually in front of him on the floor. With large dark eyes looked it at him and Hibird sang his name. Hibari was smiling, held out his hand and the bird hopped closer to him.

You could tell by the Chief Disciplinary whatever you wanted, but he really had a soft spot for this little birdie. Since his meeting with Mukuro Rokudo, it followed him everywhere. And even if Hibari had been annoyed at first, he had been accustomed to the bird. But he was also cute.

Hibari stood up. Perhaps he should now slowly make his way home. But when he looked into the yard, he noticed that there parked a red sports car. And he knew only one person who had one of those. Dino Cavallone. Italian, mafia boss, herbivores. And besides, even his self-appointed mentor. However, it' been a while that he showed up here. After the ring fights the blonde was gone back to his home country. Finally, he had to fulfill his duties as boss. On the other hand Hibari also wondered why he always headed out to Japan when he has to do so much. Was it Sawada? Or this baby who lived with him?

"Yo, Kyoya."

That voice.

"How often do I have to tell you, that you shouldn't call me like that, herbivore?" Snapped the dark-haired and pulled his tonfas. Now it would still be exciting.

Dino was still standing in the door and gave him his typical smile. Seeing Hibaris reaction he laughed and came closer to him.

"I'm not here to fight against you, Kyoya," he said seriously. The younger one looked suspiciously at the door. But it seemed that no one followed him. Was he really here on his own?

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk with you."

Hibari lowered the metal rods and turned away from the blond. He had no desire to speak with him. It was more fun to fight. However, he had also found out that Dino was a klutz of vast scale when his guys were not with him. Although he still wondered how anyone could vary his skills like he does, but it wasn't his interest after all. As long as the Italian didn't simply let Hibari bite him to death and entertained him for a while, he agreed to be near him. And he had to admit that he had learned a lot while they were training. But in the last few weeks he hadn't heard anything from the blond. This also meant that he had no real fight since back then. He was the only one who came in question as Hibaris opponent. Almost every day, the dark-haired boy had stayed longer in school, in the event that Dino would still show up. But he had not come. And every time he had gone home a little disappointed. Now, that the elder stood in front of him, he felt as he had never been away. For this reason he didn't show his thoughts and wanted to go to another door that also led down.

"Hey, just wait a second!"

"If you don't want to fight, then go away."

"Damn, Kyoya, you're really hopeless. I just wanted to say, that I won't train you anymore."

Now the dark-haired stopped. What should that mean? He turned himself half around to the blonde, who looked at him expectantly. For a moment there was an awkward silence, but then Hibari brought out: "And that means what?"

"It means I won't come anymore."

He clenched his hands around the handles of the tonfas, but his eyes remained quiet. The idea of no longer seeing Dino gave him a bad feeling. He had already become accustomed to this stupid grin and also to the way in which he tried to teach Hibari something. But the most frustrated him that this herbivore had been hitherto the only one who seemed to understand him really. And now he was simply out of his life?

"Herbivores", Hibari growled indistinctly.

"I'm really sorry, Kyoya. I'm sure you will find a replacement for me. Maybe we'll see each other ag-"

He didn't any further, because then a tonfa already crashed in his stomach. He doubled over and stumbled backward. The eyes of the dark-haired flashed dangerously.

"Shut up. Finding a replacement; how stupid. Spare me this bullshit. Either I'll fight against you or against nobody, get it?"

"Kyoya…"

Slowly, the blond struggled up again and didn't let the aggressive youngster out of his sight. But he seemed to have calmed down again halfway. In return, a slight blush crept onto his cheeks and he turned away.

Dino laughed and ruffled Hibaris hair.

"If you put it in this way, I could think you don't want me to go."

"I never said so."

"I got it already."

Thus went the Italian back toward the stairs. Just before he walked through the door, asked Hibari:

"And what next?"

"Mh?"

"When will you come back?"

"We'll see."

"I'll wait. And next time we fight or I'll bite you to death."

"Good to know. See you, Kyoya."

And so the blond left. The black-haired stayed a little longer on the roof and watched how the sports car left the school ground. Hibird sat down on his shoulder and said his name.

"Herbivores", Hibari said and fondle the yellow bird, while he made his own way back home.


End file.
